Jung Dong Ha
Perfil *'Nombre:' 정동하 / Jung Dong Ha *'Nombre real:' 정재환 / Jung Jae Hwan *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Locutor y DJ *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo zodiacal: ' Aries *'Agencia: Music1Company Sobre Jung Dong Ha Jung Dong Ha nació en Seúl. Es el vocalista principal de la banda de rock coreano Boohwal y profesor principal vocal en la Universidad nacional de Kyungpook. Se graduó de Kwanak High School y estudió Lengua y Literatura en la Universidad Sunmoon pero abandonó los estudios. Luego se inscribió en el Korea Art College. En la escuela secundaria, él era el vocalista de un grupo llamado Navigator. Mientras él servía en el Ejército de Corea, formó su propia banda de rock. Después de completar su servicio militar en el 2004, entró en un estudio de grabación de un compositor con el cual tenía amistad y preparó su carrera posterior. De allí fue recomendado al bajista Seo Jae Hyuk y fue llevado a la audición de Boohwal. En el momento en que la banda estaba en la búsqueda de encontrar al nuevo vocalista. En un programa de radio el líder de Boohwal Kim Tae Won hablo acerca de cómo, en la audición, escuchó a Jung Dong Ha cantando "고해/Gohae/Confession" que es una de las bien conocidas canciones clásicas del pop coreano, y se sorprendió, por lo que lo eligió como el nuevo vocalista en el acto. En el 2010, su contrato como vocalista de Boohwal fue renovado. Dramas *The Greatest Thing in the World (MBC, 2013) *Princess Aurora (MBC, 2013) Temas para Dramas *''Take Out My Heart'' tema para Kill It (2019) *''Fighter (junto a La.Q)'' tema para The Fiery Priest (2019) *''It's Over You'' tema para That Moment When Time Stops (2018) *''Don't Leave Me Alone'' tema para Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (2017) *''To You Again '' tema para Marriage Contract (2016) *''The Day'' tema para D-day (2015) *''Yolo Man'' tema para Super Daddy Yeol (2015) *''Goodbye, Those Words'' tema para The King's Face (2014) *''You're Like Destiny'' tema para Fated To Love You (2014) *''Mystery'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''Sad Story'' tema para Shark (2013) *''First Button'' tema para When a Man Loves (2013) *''Just Look At You'' tema para Missing You (2012) *''The Day'' tema para Friend, Our Legend (2009) *''It Will Be Fine'' tema para Single Dad in Love (2008) *''Paradise'' tema para Wolf (2006) Películas *Born to Sing (2013) Temas para Películas *''You and I'' tema para Republic of Korea 1% (2010) Programas de TV *King of Mask Singer(MBC, 2016) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2012-2015-2016) Programas de Radio *Like Book, Like Music: This is Jung Dong-Ha (EBS FM, 2014-Presente, como DJ) Musicales *'''2014: A Tale of Two Cities *'2013-2014:' Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat *'2013-2014:' Notre-Dame de Paris *'2013:' Jack the Ripper *'2013:' Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat *'2012:' Our Youth Roly Poly Discografía Álbum 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Jung Dong Ha & Kim Ba Da - Victory For Republic of Korea (2014) Reconocimientos *'2017' 11th Daegu International Musical Festival Awards: Best Actor *'2014 Daegu International Musical Festival (DIMF Awards):' Mejor Novato Masculino del Año ('A Tale of Two Cities' Musical) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Rock:' Boohwal *'Educación:' Sun Moon University *Trabajó en su carrera musical en solitario hasta que se unió a Boohwal, que es considerado por muchos como la leyenda viva del rock en Corea del Sur y comenzó su carrera musical profesional desde entonces. *Jung se unió al "Hyun Jin-young Go Project" como entrenador vocal una academia establecida por un famoso cantante de hip hop bailarín y productor coreano en el 2009. *Se casó el 11 de enero de 2014 y realizó una boda privada por respeto a su esposa debido a que ella no es una celebridad. *El 25 de agosto de 2014 hizo su debut como locutor y DJ de radio. Su programa se llama "Like Book, Like Music: This is Jung Dong-Ha". *Fue designado como embajador honorario para el Foro Mundial del Agua 2015 en Daegu y Gyeongbuk junto a JYJ y la presentadora Hwang Soo Kyung. *Hasta la fecha a logrado ganar en 10 ocaciones en el programa Immortal Songs 2, siendo su puntuación mas alta un 439, una de las puntuaciones más altas registradas en el programa. Enlaces *Página Web Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Jung Dong Ha.jpg Jung_Dong_Ha2.jpg Jung Dong Ha3.jpg Jung Dong Ha4.jpg Jung Dong Ha5.jpg Jung Dong Ha6.jpg Jung Dong Ha7.jpg Jung Dong Ha8.jpg Videografía Jung Dong Ha - If I|If I MV Jung Dong Ha(정동하) Snow again(다시, 눈) (Official Lyrics Video) | Snow Again MV Jung Dong Ha(정동하) Oh! Love(오! 사랑)| Oh! Love MV Jung Dong Ha, Paul Kim(정동하, 폴킴) Now I Know(사람이)| Jung Dong Ha & Paul Kim - Now I Know MV Jung Dong Ha(정동화) Your Season(너의 계절)| Your Season M V Jung Dong Ha(정동하) - Sunshine| Sunshine MV Jung Dong Ha(정동하) - If you love(사랑하면)| If you love MV Jung Dong Ha (정동하) - Let Me Go Back (되돌려 놔줘)|Let Me Go Back Categoría:Music1Company Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2012